Captured
by Karylkeyy
Summary: Kaitlyn has been running for months from the Justicators. Her boyfriend doesn't know why, Will he find out? When she's captured will she be saved? Please read it's my first book.
1. Separated

**Chapter 1: Separated**

**Kaitlyn's POV:**

I knew as I looked into his bright loving blue eyes that there was no place I would ever want to be more than right here, right now in the arms of Jonathan. It was perfect; he leaned down and kissed me, not just a small and short kiss, but a long kiss that really meant something. As we separated he said, "We should really be getting back we don't need to worry anyone."

"You're probably right," I said, "Jonathan, what if they find me… Why do they want me?"

"They won't find you. I won't let them find you! I can't tell you why they want you in all honesty because, I haven't the slightest clue. The Justicators will search but never find you!"

He had spoken to soon our disappearance had aroused suspicion of the towns people, so they had gone to the Justicators to tell them where they had seen me going. An overly large man had come out and pulled us apart last I remember I was screaming Jonathan's name and then I was hit on the temple with what seemed to be a club, but I'm really not quite sure. Then I feel the pain that comes with the hit of what should have been a fatal blow. Wait I'm not dead! Then the trees seem to be spinning around me Jonathan is on the ground with blood coming from a large gash on his arm. I then begin to feel the sticky wetness of blood on my face. I begin seeing blotches I try saying his name but all I get out is, "Jona-" my words cut off by another blow to my head but this time to the top, then all goes black.

I wake up with a shearing headache, I don't know where I am but I do know that the room is dark and I still feel blood running down my head. _How long was I out for?_ I tear a long strip of my now blood red and white t-shirt and try and stop the bleeding the pressure hurts and I scream at the pain and black out again.

This time I wake up in a much brighter room the blood has stopped flowing I'm in clean clothes and the blood has been washed from my face. I look around wondering where I am I know I'm not home. This can't be anywhere near my home in Bridgeston. Where is Jonathan I need him I long for the touch of his hands against my face, I long for his warmth. Thinking of this makes me cry, I cry until I can't cry anymore.

**Jonathan's POV:**

Just that morning I stood with Kaitlyn in my arm's her lips against mine. Now she's gone just like that. She's nowhere to be found with no trace of where she could be. She was screaming my name I couldn't get to her a man had grabbed my arm. I tried to get away and reach her I screamed her name she was going unconscious I had to get to her. I bit the man's arm hoping he would let go. The man screamed and slashed my arm with a knife and elbowed me in the back. The blood was oozing out of my arm I looked at the cut I could see my bone through it. I looked at Kaitlyn but she was slumped over unconscious. I whispered, "Kaitlyn, I Love You, and I promise I will find you." Then I fell into unconsciousness. I wake up in a small pool of blood I tear a piece off my shirt and wrap it around my arm. I run home to my parents crying, I don't seem to care how unmanly it is I have a five inch gash on my arm and just watched my love go unconscious and be taken by the Justicators.

My mom looks at my arm and rushes me to the hospital, we get there and I'm rushed into a surgical room. They said there was infection and I was going to need a skin graft. I have no idea what's going on as they put me under. Kaitlyn runs through my mind then I'm awake. There is no more blood I can no longer see the gash and my mom told me I could go home tomorrow. I think back to the events earlier and have to stop because I realize that I'm starting to cry and my mom's going to be worried. I fall into a restless sleep, and then there was a nightmare:_ She's running I don't know what from she's bleeding a lot there is cuts on her arms and legs, she has a long gash across her face. What's happening I turn and find she's running from the Justicators they're gaining on her the loss of blood is making her face go pale. She slows down I'm yelling but she can't hear me they catch her and the knife goes into her stomach. I'm screaming and I hear my mom saying, "Jonathan get up, Jonathan please wake up! JONATHAN!" I _wake up and find my hearts been racing and I was screaming Kaitlyn's name over and over. My mom looks worried and asks me what's wrong I just reply, "Just a nightmare, Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I have to find her. I won't be able to rest until I do!"

"Yes dear, I understand your father and I will not stand in your way."

"Thank you mom, it really means a lot." I say as I hug her we then walk outside and return home. My minds racing as I think, _I must find her I must go back to the woods and follow the blood trails._


	2. Truth and Leads

**Chapter 2: Truth and Leads**

**Kaitlyn's POV:**

There is a sudden noise behind me I turn and find a small man standing in front of me. He speaks with a high-pitched mouse like voice, "Kaitlyn at last we finally have you."

I reply, "Who are you? Where on Earth am I? Where's Jonathan?"

"Calm down child, I am Mr. Spearo, you're in a small camp right outside your home town. Jonathan is fine he just has a five inch to the bone gash on his arm and took a blow to the head. He had surgery last night."

"What camp? Why was I taken against my will and pulled away from the guy I love? Was all of this necessary? Why was I even taken in the first place, what did I even do wrong?"

"Ah Kaitlyn dear, the camp name is classified and I absolutely cannot tell you the location. You were taken the way you were so you could tell we aren't messing around! You were taken here because I have heard that you were being chosen to lead everyone in a rebellion against the Justicators."

"Listen here Mr. Speardo!"

"Spearo!"

"Whatever you freak! Listen I wasn't chosen I chose to be the one! I will get out of here Jonathan will come find me! Oh and don't ever call my dear! It's creepy and you're just some kind of monster!"

"I'm not a monster; I'm just not a nice man!" A smug smile comes across his face as he slowly backs out of the room I find that I'm alone again. I begin to cry I hear a noise and turn and then all goes black.

**Jonathans POV:**

My mom and I are home and I tell my mom that I'm going to the woods for a while. She just shrugs her shoulder and walks into the house carefully, as if someone's going to jump out of the bushes and attack her. I sprint to the woods to find the place where not too long ago I was standing not but 2 days ago with Kaitlyn in my arms just enjoying her company and on occasion kissing her. I must have sprinted three miles until I reached the clearing we had been in.

When I reach it the bloods gone, all of it how am I supposed to find her if there isn't any blood! I'm worried and then I realize the marks on the trees. Those weren't there a few days ago were they? No they couldn't have been I would've noticed them before. I waste no time and begin to follow the marking then a reach another clearing this time I find a note there that reads:

_Jonathan, _

_My dear boy you have no need to worry. We have Kaitlyn hidden away in a small camp outside of town. She is fine, don't bother looking for her if you do your family will suffer as will Kaitlyn's, remember we will be watching you. Take this as a warning to yourself and family. If you really love her you will save her, but if you care about family you will leave her be._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Spearo_

_P.S. If you don't come your love may suffer a greater loss than you think. She screams your name and cries for hours. She will barely eat her own food._

Oh no, I have no idea what to do but I do know what I have to do. I have to save her but I need to speak with both of our families first. I put the note in my pocket and begin walking back, I reach the first clearing and there lays a picture of Kaitlyn and I with our arms wrapped around each other with her lips against mine on the back it reads:

_Jonathan,_

_Please save me these monsters are hurting me I need you. Please hurry. They don't know that I wrote on this but please find me I believe I am located on a small camp underground on the opposite side of town. I love you… Please save me from this horrid place!_

_-Kaitlyn_

_Kaitlyn I will save you_! I say this out loud as if she can hear me, but I have this feeling she knows I will be coming for her. I make it all the way home and look at the photo I feel a warm presence inside me that quickly fades as reality punches me in the gut that she isn't here and she really isn't safe. I walk inside wondering if I look the same way my mother did hours ago.


	3. Is this home?

**Chapter 3: Is this Home?**

**Kaitlyn's POV:**

_Is he really coming for me? Will he actually find me? Did they leave the picture and the note? I need his warmth and soothing voice… _My thoughts are violently interrupted when I am thrown to the floor and finally awake. I look around and realize I still have no idea where I am this room strangely smells of blood and flowers. I realize that I'm in a hospital room surrounded by machines that seem dangerous and I see the threads and needles that have my blood on them from when they worked on my arms, face, and head. The smell off the blood makes me dizzy and I fall to floor in an unconscious state.

_Blood._ My new sickness, I can't be around it anymore. As I slowly open my eyes I realize I'm not in that room anymore. I'm in a room that is more of a room fit for a rich child. _Well at least it's not a concrete floor. _I look over at my bed, there lays a note that reads:

_Kaitlyn,_

_You will be kept in this room until you are rescued, which I highly doubt (I will be rescued I know it I think to myself), or until we need you again. Food will be delivered three times a day. There are many bookshelves and closets for things to do. You can't escape on your own; it takes two to get out, one on the outside and one on the inside._

_Sincerely,_

_Spearo (Not Speardo)_

Great, how is Jonathan ever going to find me? He is my only chance at escape; I hope he finds me soon. I begin crying and reliving all of my favorite moments with him. _Jonathan, please save me…_ I lie on the bed and drift in and out of sleep.

**Jonathans POV:**

As I walk in my mom looks at my swollen red eyes and my tear streaked face, she swallows and asks, "Jonathan, did you find anything?" In response I hand her the note and picture. As she reads them her eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open. I see tears slowing dripping from the corner of her two small eyes. "Mom, are you okay? I wasn't expecting you to cry over her. Much less over any of this…"

"It's just I can't believe this poor girl is suffering from a decision she made on her own a few months ago. At the time nobody thought she would be able to go through with it. I guess others had other views on her than we did. I'm going to give her family a call and get them to come down here."

"Wait, mom, what decision did she make so long ago? Go through with what mom? Why don't I know about this, why wasn't I ever told?"

"Kaitlyn decided she was going to lead people into a rebellion against the Justicators. She said she wasn't going to tell you until you were together in the woods. When she told you she hoped they wouldn't find her was because she wanted to tell you first, but they found her before she could tell you… I'm sorry that you had to hear this from me… Don't be mad at her she was only doing what she thought was best."

"I'm not mad I completely understand, Mom, I know people may get hurt but I have to go save her…"

"I understand and I know her mother will too. Now go upstairs and get some rest you will go find her tomorrow no questions asked."

"Yes mom, thank you!" I gave her a quick kiss said goodnight and sprinted upstairs to my room and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Escape

**Chapter 4: Escape**

**Kaitlyn's POV:**

I wake up the next morning, enjoying a few moments of a warm happy feeling before reality comes at me like a slap across the face. My breakfast comes about an hour later while I'm in the middle the middle of reading, _The Hunger Games_, which I found on one of my shelves in this small house. My breakfast is actually a good meal it reminds me of home. _Home, are they trying to make my life as miserable as possible?_ My breakfast included: a glass of cold milk, three pancakes, oranges and grapes, pain medications for my head arms and legs, and a note that read:

_Kaitlyn,_

_You must eat this meal. It will help you throughout the day you have fitness training in 4 hours. Eat now._

_Sincerely,_

_Spearo_

Great being forced to eat and fitness training all in one day just great… Well at least I will see how they get in here and out. Maybe I can escape or leave a colored ribbon outside so Jonathan can see it! This might be my first chance at being rescued! _Oh Jonathan how I long to see you and hear your voice my dreams are just not enough. Save me soon… _

4 hours later -

I'm sitting on the floor next to the only way in and out of my small house running a small blue ribbon through my fingers. There is a knock I say come in and the door opens there is one person there. _Well then, I believe Mr. Spearo lied to me._ A small smile spreads across my face. The young woman politely coughs and says, "Will you hold this door open for me?" I nod and hold the door open she walks inside I set the ribbon next to the door and look around and realize I am underground. I close the door and descend the stairs for my first day of fitness training.

She leads me to the back of my "home", which turns out to be a lot larger than I first thought it was. She shows me a fitness room that I had never seen before, I guess this means I really need to explore my new found home… We begin with a series of stretching and she has me jog 5 miles on the treadmill and then bike 10 miles on the small exercise bike. I'm sweating buckets and have drank 10 bottles of water in total. Finally the training is over and I'm rewarded with a granola bar. I look at it a yell, "15 miles of biking and running and this is what I get!"

"Sorry," she says,"I don't make the rules." She gracefully exits the room and I hear the slam of the door as she exits my home.

I exit the room and take a long shower in the bathroom closet to the fitness room, but farthest from the door. I get in the shower and think of an escape plan, as I'm getting out of the shower there's a knock I think it's a figment of my imagination so I just ignore it. I continue getting dressed and just lay out on my bed and drift into a restless sleep, then came the nightmare:

_Jonathan was walking toward me I began to run towards him, screaming his name over and over before I got to him he collapsed to the ground face pale and heart beat fading. I reach him and find the knife in his back; I pull it out and scream I throw at the tree I'm closest to. Then blood starts flowing from the tree and I looked around there was blood everywhere. I look down there was blood on every inch of my body I start screaming…_

I wake up still screaming, I realize that my head is bleeding. I must've fallen and hit my head during my nightmare I see the pool of blood and drift into unconsciousness due to the sight of blood.

Two weeks later I find myself finally waking up my hand is entwined with somebody elses and I look over. Right there sitting next to me was Jonathan he looked up at me with is beautiful bright blue eyes and I couldn't help but smile. he whispered to me, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, thanks for saving me, I love you."

"I love you too." he said with a smile, he kissed me again and I fell asleep.

**Jonathan's POV:**

I wake up well rested, I quickly run and change then sprint downstairs my mom is already up and has breakfast for me. She turns and says, "Good morning Sweetheart! Eat quickly and go I bet she is waiting for you eagerly!"

"Yes mom I will!"

I eat quickly, but no to quickly so that I don't upset my stomach. Then I sprint outside and go to the woods. I start walking and slowly weaving my way through the trees. I have to be careful and not make too much noise I don't know if they are watching me. I hear a scream it sounds like Kaitlyn but I can't be sure I quickly grab the handle of my knife and pull it out and slowly follow the noise. Suddenly the noise just stops. It frightens me how suddenly it cuts of, I continue in that direction.

Through an opening in the trees I see a neon green ribbon next to a small door. I reach the opening and look around there was nobody anywhere near here, I look up nobody was in the trees. Feeling a little bit more secure, I sprint towards the door and open it then descend the stairs. I turn and find her there lying on the floor in a pool of blood unconscious. I pick her up and sprint out the still open door; I sprint through the woods and into the hospital. The nurse takes a look at her and takes her from me and takes her into a surgical room and beckons for me to follow. I do and sit with her while holding her hand the whole time never letting go. The doctors had to redo every surgical procedure performed by the Justicators. Everything is finished and I still refuse to leave her side I sit with her day and night waiting for her to wake. Two weeks later she wakes…

My hand in hers she looks over and smiles, the first smile in over a month. I missed it so much I lean over and gently kissed her and she kissed back her lips were warm and sent a warm feeling through me. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too," she replied."Thank you for saving me, I love you."

"I love you too." As I said this I had begun to smile I leaned down and kissed her she looked up; smiled and fell asleep again.


	5. Home At Last

**Chapter 5: Home At Last**

**Kaitlyn's POV:**

He did it, Jonathan finally saved me. I had a major loss of blood while I was captured, this caused the hospital had to perform a blood transfusion to return my blood to normal. After a few weeks I had almost made a full recovery, throughout this time period Jonathan had never left my side. I get up out of the bed for the first time, my legs are still really weak so when I stood up I fell, but Jonathan was there to catch me. It took a few tries before I could hold up my own body weight, they had told me that while I was captured the fitness time had deteriorated some of my major muscles in my legs which caused a lot of problems with my walking. Since I had been on bed rest so long the muscle had managed to heal itself. The doctors came in that night and said, "Kaitlyn, this is your last night here with us. We would like to ask that you and your friend get some sleep."

"Yes sir," I reply, "why must I get some rest if I'm going home tomorrow?"

"We are trying to protect you from being captured by professor Speardo agian. We have his general location and he is soon going to be arrested, along with the rest of the Justicators, by our capitol's president."

"Oh ok, thank you sir."

"You're welcome, now please get some rest."

This time I listen to him I lay back down with Jonathan next to me and my head on his chest. We whisper goodnight and I fall into a deep sleep.

**Jonathan's POV:**

Watching Kaitlyn try and walk was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen, I couldn't help but laugh; it was the first real laugh after two months. Whenever Kaitlyn fell I was there to catch her, she fell at least 10 times then she found a way to hold her own body weight. The doctors came in and told us both to rest. Thats exactly what she does but I can't I lay there next to her stroking her smooth blonde hair. I can't fall asleep I lay there eyes wide open and eventually a few hours later I drift into a light sleep.

The next day we wake and get to return home. I walk her home and give her a quick kiss and we both go home so we can finally get some real rest.


End file.
